


The Gift

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sort of Crossover, VIKINGS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You had been born to a family of Alpha’s… you had trained as an Alpha so when you had presented as an Omega, well it took your brother’s unique form of encouragement for you to accept it and the sight of him…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Ivar (Vikings) & You, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You screamed as the axe left your hand. You watched it sail through the air before embedding itself in the bale of hay across from you. 

There was another set of axes next to you and you picked those up before throwing them across the filed in quick succession. Axe after Axe hit it’s mark and you couldn’t help but grunt in frustration. 

You felt like the world was falling apart around you. You had no idea what you were going to do or how you were going to fix it. Ever since you were a child, you always knew that you were going to present as an Alpha.

Your brothers and your father had trained you to be an Alpha. 

You had been trained in hand to hand combat with each of your brothers and with your father. From Ragnar to Bjorn and then Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar. 

You had trained amongst your brothers so often and against them so much that you could rival them - giving even Lagertha a run for her gold. 

You weren’t supposed to present as an omega. 

It didn’t matter that you were the first Omega in Kattegat in centuries. You weren’t supposed to have been weak. 

Not even your mother had presented as an omega. She had been a free woman. A witch many of them said but she had not been omega. 

You didn’t know of anyone in your family that had ever presented as omega. 

Screaming, you took the bow and quiver before notching an arrow and letting it loose. 

You’re unsure how long it had been since you came out here but you kept releasing arrow after arrow until your body was screaming at you in aching pain. Your arms were sore and you could now feel the sweat dripping down your spine and into your eyes. 

You can hear the telltale sound of your brothers coming down the path. Ivar is dragging himself along the forest floor and a few moments later he comes into view. 

Ignoring him, you continue to loose your arrows. 

“You know, you are a fool,” Ivars voice interrupts you as you release the last arrow in your quiver. 

It misses its mark. 

Turning to glare at your brother you curl your lip at him, “What do you know about it?”

Ivar scoffs but crosses his arms as he situates himself on the log he uses as a seat. Taking a deep breath, you force the air out of your lungs before you cross over to him, “and why do you say that?”

Ivars icy blue eyes meet yours as you watch a smirk appear on his lips, “Did you know that an Omega has not presented in Kattegat in centuries?”

“Yes, I am well aware of that fact” 

“So it means that you are a gift,” Ivar points out to you, “A gift to our family and one day you will be a gift to your alpha.”

“But you know that omega’s are meant to be weak,” you remind him, your voice carrying an edge of a bite to it. 

“Weak?” Iva scoffs, “Sigurd is weak but you… you are not weak. You are the strongest shield maiden that Kattegat has ever known. You were able to take on Lagertha.”

As he talked, you had begun pacing but when he finished, you scoffed before crossing your arms and leaning against a tree. “And what does it matter?”

Ivar groans, “Fine then be stupid but you’ll see.”

Scoffing you had merely shaken your head and walked away. 

You hadn’t wanted this. You didn’t want to be special because of some designation. You wanted to be able to make your own name for yourself in battle. 

It was not to be. 

Your father, Ragnar, had decided that he wanted to show off the blessings that Odin had given him and, at the Volva’s suggestion, had decided that he would throw a tournament where you would be able to pick an alpha should you want. 

It took them less than a season to plan the event. 

The night before Alpha’s where to come swarming to Kattegat, you had been taken to the Volva to be blessed. 

“Your mate will be here, for the event,” the woman had told you in plain terms. It had surprised you because in all the times you had seen her before, you had gotten half answers at best. To know, without a shadow of a doubt, had left you nervous. 

The day of events you had been surrounded by your brothers. You could smell the other alpha’s in attendance. While your brothers and your father smelled like home, smelled safe, the others were mixtures of different things. 

Not all of them are altogether unpleasant. There was a man, Harald Finehair and his brother Halfdan who smelled similar to your brothers. They were not the same level of home but there is something comforting about them, 

Floki smelled of the sea and sawdust. 

There were others, though, that made your skin crawl. There was nothing about them even remotely pleasant. 

You met family after family. 

Each one offering your father their fealty and wanting to open trade routs. All of them thanked him for putting together this event. A few of them would stare at you, their faces in complete awe of you. 

Thankfully, your father and brothers moved them along. 

Bjorn took over some of the men. The goal to set up trading routes with people from the far east and with England, 

Sigurd stayed with you but after a while, he left and joined the other musicians. 

After a while, Hvitserk left to go mingle with some of the other women that had come with the Alpha’s. 

Eventually leaving you with just Ubbe and Ivar. 

You met Gunther and Erik and then the sounds of drums grabbed all of your attention. Making your way to the docks you were met with the site of Rollos ships.

It wasn’t long before their ships had docked. 

You were greeted by your uncle rolls by him picking you up and spinning you around in a wide circle.

Laughing, you smacked his chest and scolded him good-heartedly before he set you down.

“How did you know to come?!” you asked him as you giggled softly. 

He offered you a smile that was reminiscent of Ivars before telling you, “Ah but Odin has not forgotten me. Nor has Freyja, They both told me to get my men on my ships and make my way here.”

That alone is enough to pique your interest. Your eyes flick past your uncle and to the ships behind him. 

You can see men leaving them, swarming the docks of Kattegat. Each one vastly different than your own men but there’s something about them that seems very unique. 

Your uncle greets your father and your two brothers that had bothered to come to the docks with you. You’re sure that your mother is somewhere amongst the crowds but you cannot find her at a quick glance so instead you focus on the saxons your uncle had brought. 

You meet men that are lords and barons, knights and all sorts of manner of titles that you do not recognize. Then you’re hit by the scent of rosewood and petrichor. 

It’s the most beautiful and wonderful scent you’ve ever encountered.

Your eyes scan through the crowds and your feet are moving of their own accord. Before you even realize it, you’re searching the docks for that scent. 

It takes you a few minutes but you realize that the scent is not on the docks. You look around at the men and women on the docks and amongst Kattegat but none of them seem to stand out to you. 

Trying not to groan, you sigh and make your way back to your brothers. Both Ubbe and Ivar realized what you were doing and when you come back, alone, they give you questioning looks. 

You simply shrug before the three of you make your way over towards the Great Hall. 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. It’s a blast and you have watched knife throwing, ax throwing, you’ve watched men fight and while there are those that catch your attention you’re searching for that scent again. 

Unfortunately, once the events themselves had started you weren’t close enough to any of the males to be able to discern a scent. 

Your mother joined you at the dais and made comments about the different males that were there. You could tell that she very much had taken a shine to both Harald and his brother. 

She was adamant that you end up with someone who believed in the gods and not some Saxon Christian who had no idea how to be a viking. 

Just after dinner, your mother and Lagertha came to collect you. They took you with them to change. You were put into a simple white frock with an intricate head covering. They painted your face red and black and put your hair up in an intricate braid before your mother handed you a large curved knife 

“You will need to take his blood.” your mother informs you. 

The information surprises you and You instantly find yourself somewhat nervous. 

Omegas were rare but all the stories said they were meek. They were supposed to be something, someone who would submit to their mate. 

For you to take their blood… what if that meant that they did not want you. 

“Are you sure?” You asked your mother who nodded her head. Nodding your head in agreement you let out a shaky breath and tucked the knife into your sleeve before telling her, “I do not know if he viking Mother… I smelled him at the docs but did not find him… What if he is a Saxon?“

Your mother pulls you into her arms and hugs you tightly, before consoling you, “What does it matter what you call someone? Whether he’s Viking or not Viking is not important. What is important is that you love and nurture him.”

“But you want him to be viking, do you not?” You ask her as you pull away from her slightly. 

“It is the Gods that have woven our destinies, not ourselves,” she tells you before cupping your face, “If the gods have chosen a Saxon for you I know that you will bring him to Valhalla.”

When she lets go of you, Lagertha turns you towards her and tells you, “The future is open. Trust in the gods. Live for each moment and love your mate. Treasure them.”

Your mother and Lagertha then walked you out of the rooms and towards the main hall once again. The hall was empty, except for your brothers, father, and uncle. 

“You look beautiful,” your father tells you as he steps towards you before he brinks your hands to his lips and kisses the knuckles, “you are such a gift from Odin my dear Y/N”

You smile brightly at him and bring his hands to your lips, returning the gesture and kissing his knuckles. 

“You would make a beautiful queen for any man,” Rollo tells you as he pulls you into his arms and kisses your forehead. 

He lets go of you and you turn to your brothers who each offer you their own congratulations. Eventually, you’re Facing Ivar and Ubbe. You had always been closest to them and you knew that this was going to be hard for them… just as you had known that it would be hard for you when they found their mates. The three of You had been thick as thieves since the first time you had beat them at their own training. 

Ubbe grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you so that you were looking him in the eye, “Are you ready for this?” 

You can hear Ivar scoff next to him, “Of course she is ready. She is our sister.”

Ivar’s words boost your confidence and you turn towards him, offering him your biggest smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek and turning back to Ubbe, “I’m ready.” 

Ubbe doesn’t look so sure for a second but you watch as his eyes rove over your face before he nods his head and offers you his own smile. 

Stealing yourself, you made your way outside. A part of you wanted your father or your brothers, even your mother to walk you out of the great hall but the volva had told your mother that it was something that the omega had to do alone. 

When you reached the doors, you could hear the men and women on the other side of the doors. There was still a celebration going on and there was a group of them, laughing not far from the door. Taking a deep breath you steeled yourself. 

You were the daughter of Ragnar and Auslaug. You were the first omega in your family line and the first one in Kattegat in centuries. 

You were a gift from the gods. 

You straightened your shoulders and lifted your head high before stepping out and into the crowd. 

As soon as the doors had opened you heard a hush fall amongst the crowd and you could feel all eyes turned to you. 

You could see at the center of the market there was the lifted altar. There you would offer mead and honey to Freya. 

Making your way to the altar, you felt as if each step was taking you closer to your Destiny. The Volva had told you that you would find your mate here and you could feel it in your bones. You could feel it in your soul. 

Your mate was here. 

Once you reached the altar, you walked up the steps and lifted first the honey in one hand and then the mead in the other before speaking the words you had memorized as a child. 

Hail to the Lady of amber.

Hail to the Lady of steel.

Hail to the Lady of passion,

Bringer of luck,

Bestower of wealth.

You are the envy of all the Gods,

the treasure of the nine sacred worlds.

Freya, mighty and magnificent,

We praise Your name this Beltane.

Ignite within us an awareness

of our own creative fire.

Ignite within us a passion,

to burn through the pale shadows of our lives

and find integrity:

in all we do, in all we dream, in all we are.

Bless us, Freya, Lady of the Vanir,

and we shall hail You,

always.

Once the words were recited you placed the two items on her altar. 

Turning back to the crowd you were met with that scent from earlier at the docs as a growl echoed through the party of men and women, 

The groups parted as someone made their way forward. It was not until they were standing in front of you that you saw the man. 

A Viking man you had seen Bjorn speaking with earlier. It seemed you had worried yourself and your mother for nothing- Loki had decided to tease you a bit today. The man in front of you stood tall, easily more than six feet and with the greenest eyes you had ever encountered. 

Your name fell form his lips like a reverent prayer as he fell on both his knees in front of you and simply stated, “My Omega.”

The scent of him… the petrichor and the rosewood… the color of his eyes and the way that he emitted a strength you had only ever seen in the men of your family instantly had your core aching for him. 

“What is your name?” You asked him as you knelt in front of him, just out of his arms reach. 

He looked at you and the awe in his eyes took your breath away for a moment. You could feel your breathing stop as he answered your question, “Dean.”

It was a name unlike any other you had heard but it suited him. It suited your mate. 

After all, you were unlike the others. 

You repeated his name, saying it slowly and wrapping your mouth around each syllable as it passed your lips. 

That was enough to make his eyes snap towards you lips and you could see the way his pupils grew wide with lust. You were already kneeling and so you mad your way towards him, reaching your hand out to cup his cheek and move his face so that he was looking you in the eye, 

“Alpha…” you whispered and even you could hear the awe in your voice. 

Any control that he may have had snapped in that moment and the next thing you know, he was pressed up against you, his lips pressed against yours as he cupped your face, pulling you closer to him. 

Instinctively your body moved against his as you pressed yourself against him. You felt more than heard him groan pulling a small whine from your lips. 

The two of you continued to kiss, breaking away only when the need for air became too much and you were met with the sounds of cheering from the rest of the town.

At the back of the crowd, you saw your family smiling at you, Lagertha and Auslaug were clapping and your brothers, your uncle and your father had proud smiles on their faces. 

You felt your alpha pull you close to him, turning you so that you could face the crowd but you were still tucked under his arm. 

Alpha’s ever the protectors. 

Celebratory Music began to play and you couldn’t help but laugh. The fact that you had found your mate and the way that everything within you sang in happiness. 

You stayed at the celebration for a little bit longer. You and your new mate making your way through the different groups of men. You met the men that your Alpha had come with, who you quickly learned was named Dean. 

Dean….

So that was his name. 

A part of you, the part of you that was more like your brothers and more like Floki was ashamed that you hadn’t known his name before accepting him as your Alpha. But a much larger part of you, the part of you that was Omega had thrilled in the name. 

It was unlike any other you had heard before. 

You introduced him to Floki and Helga first before you took him to meet your brothers and your parents. 

Auslaug gave him a curious look before she simply nodded her head and opened her arms, welcoming him to the family. 

  
Lagertha, simply nodded him. 

Each of the males in your life took time to threaten him each one by one. You had expected your Alpha, Dean, to show some fear In the face of your brothers, especially when Ivar promised him a blood eagle should any tears fall from you 

Eventually, however, the two of you made your way towards the great hall. 

Dean looked over at his omega. 

She was beautiful when when he first saw her but in the firelight she is a valkyrie. She is Freyja herself. 

He reaches out and cups her face. 

In all his life he never thought that he would find an omega. They were so rare that most Alpha’s didn’t even bother looking for one. They simply married beta’s or other Alpha’s and went about their lives. 

Never, under Odins eye, did he ever imagine that he would be blessed by the Gods. 

It had been an accident that he and Sam had even been in the town when the news came that Ragnar was putting together an Alpha event. That at this event, his daughter would choose her Alpha. 

He had simply scoffed when he’d heard the news at first. Seemed right that the smug Ragnar would in fact throw his daughter some sort of celebration to accept her newfound status as an Alpha. 

He’d been so sure, that like her father and brothers had been confirmed, she too would be an alpha. 

But then the rumors started…. At first it was just the women but soon enough it had been the men as well. 

Omega…

The first omega that Kattegat had seen in centuries. 

The first omega in Norway in decades. 

The last known omega had been killed accidentally during a raid. But a daughter of Ragnar… she would have been trained to be an alpha. 

Others had already spoken of how She was shaping up to be a fierce shield maiden and it was just a matter of time before she went raiding with her father and brothers. 

He’d dismissed the thought however. 

After all, an omega was a gift and Dean and his brother, Sam, had had a hard life since his father left… they weren’t expecting any gifts of any kind. 

It had taken Sam hours upon hours to convince him to come and eventually he only agreed because he could have sworn that he’d seen Freyja in the marketplace and if that had’n’t been a sign he didn’t know what would be. 

So he had come. 

The second he had caught scent of you he knew you were made for him but he had no idea if you had felt the same way. He’d been unsure what to do or how to act. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to approach you or let you approach him. 

But when you had walked out, hair done in those braids and face covered in the red and black paint of a Volva… his feet had moved without his own accord and he’d found himself standing in front of you. 

Standing here at the entrance to the great hall of your home… he could feel his heart pounding… he knew what this meant. he knew that no matter what he did in the future it would never compare to this moment and the coming moments. 

The moments where he made you his and you made him yours. 

Just as you were his he was yours and there was nothing he would ever trade for that. 


	2. The Gift - Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met your Alpha, it’s just nature that you take him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that while this and chapter 3 are being posted as one fic the three can also be read independently of each other.

You and Dean waked into your rooms. The sounds of the celebration going on outside of the walls only barely muffled. You can see the way that his eyes fill with lust and your body reacts instantly, you can feel your underwear soaking. 

Logically, a part of you knows that it’s biological. That your body is meant to naturally respond with slick to prepare you for your Alpha’s knot but there’s something about this that’s also so much more than you had ever thought you would experience. 

He walks over to you and, working together, the two of you slip the dress over your head. Dean then pulls you towards him and moves and the next thing you know, your straddling his lap, chest to chest and Deans kisses move from your lips to your neck and across your collar bone pulling small whimpers from your mouth. 

You feel a wet warmth on your breast and you realize that Deans taken your breast in his mouth. His tongue rolls over one of your nipples, tongue flicking at the pebbled skin and making you whine as you move your hands into his hair and clench it in your fists as you pull his face closer to your breast and he takes as much of you as he can into his mouth as his tongue lashes against your nipple. 

You can hear his quiet groan, his warm wet mouth popping away from your breath before he does the exact same thing to the opposite. 

The only thing you can do is throw your head back and pant as you grind your hips against him. 

Unexpectedly, Dean smacks your ass making you yelp and jump slightly against him before he takes control of your mouth with a kiss. You continue to grind against him and you know that you’re soaking his tunic but you don’t actually care and the hardness against your core tells you that neither does he. . 

You’re not sure how it happens but the next moment. Dean has you splayed out on the furs and he’s spreading your legs open as he moves so that he’s between your thighs. He kisses the inside of your thighs, making his way up towards your center and you can hear your desperate whining. 

“Fuck,” you whisper when you feel him blow cold air against your heated core. 

“You’re soaking,” he mutters softly, his voice reverent as he moves his fingers against your clit, making you tremble as he plays with the sensitive bud, before he slips a finger inside of you. 

“Dean…” you whine as he stretches you out. You can feel your walls clamping around his finger but Dean just continues to pump into you. Soon enough, he’s able to add a second finger and you glance down at him in time to see him bringing his face down before you can feel his tongue flicks at your clit pulling a moan from your lips. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it Omega,” Dean practically preens and you can only nod your head as Dean slide in a third finger. His free hand moving up to rub your breasts again. Fondly them and massaging them as his fingers work you faster and faster, harder and harder. 

Your body jerks upwards, almost involuntarily, at the stimulation, but you land back amongst the furs and Dean continues his assault on your core. You’re left panting and moaning as he licks at your soaked core and continues to figure you until you’re exploding on his tongue. 

Your hips jerk into his face and Dean simply continues to feast on you, extending your orgasm longer. As your body begins to subside, his desperate feast slows down and you can feel feel him giving you agonizingly slow licks before he begins to kiss back up your body. 

Slowly. 

Your alpha takes the time to get to know what parts of your body respond to him and you can tell he memorizes them because sometimes, when he isn’t sure, he repeats the process and by the time he reaches your lips you are desperate for him again. 

“Fuck me,” you whisper against his lips wrapping your legs around his waist and you can feel how much harder he’s gotten. 

He groans and his hips thrust forwards towards you, almost involuntarily but you move your hips against him and you cal feel how thick he is. He’s going to stretch you to your limits. 

“You are so beautiful Omega,” Dean whispers as he stands up and takes his cock in his hand before moving it against your slit without putting it in you. He continues to move his thick member against your lips, teasing the entrance until you’re whimpering mess before he finally begins to push into you. 

As soon as he does, you can feel the way your walls wrap around him as he pushes into you as you arch into him. You wince slightly at the fulness of him making him stop and his hand comes up to grip your hip before he asks, “Are you alright?”

Taking a deep breath, you move your hips against his, letting your body adjust on your own terms, before nodding our head, “Perfect.”

He nods his head and continues to push into you, this time slower and while there is a slight burn at the stretching, you have never been happier. 

“So tight,” your alpha practically groans before he pulls out of you slightly and pushes back in. He repeats the process, thrusting gently into you each time going a little further in and your hands grip the furs around you. 

“God Omega, you feel so good on my cock,” he practically growls and you groan in pleasure. He leans over you, spreading your legs further and you watch as his hands come down on either side of your face before he leans in and whispers in your ear, “I can just imagine what you’ll feel like on my knot.”

The idea of it is so arousing that you can feel a fresh wave of slick coat both you and him. 

Dean hols himself up on his two arms as he thrusts his cock in and out of you. Your hands move to grip his forearms as your head falls back and you close your eyes in bliss. He’s so gentle with your body you wonder if you’ll cry.

His lips on yours bring you back to his attention and he whispers words of praise your mind is too hazy to understand at the moment before he continues to kiss down your neck and to your breasts again. 

You roll your hips against him, silently asking hm for more, and he gives it to you. He pushes in deeper, pulling a cry of pain from your lips as he stretches you open further, reaches deeper. 

He shushes you softly, asking you for forgiveness as he stills, kissing you again, distracting you from the pain between your legs. 

You take a few deep breaths, your breathing just as shaky as your body. 

Slowly, your Alpha begins to thrust into you again. You look up to him and you find yourself swimming in eyes the most beautiful shade of green that you’ve ever seen. You whisper his name, a desperate prayer from your lips.

“Alpha… “ you beg him, unsure what you’re begging him for. 

“Mmmm… Omega,” he groans , “you feel so good, wrapped around my cock. 

“So full,” you whine as your hands move up to his hair, tangling themselves in it. 

“If you feel full now,” he tells you, his voice a thick groan, as he thrusts back into you, “just wait until I knot you Omega. Is that what you want? My knot filling you with pups?”

“Please Alpha!” You moaned out the idea of swelling with his pups more than you could handle in the moment. 

You felt Dean continue to thrust into you, angling your body for your pleasure. Soon enough, your body was tumbling over the edge and you couldn’t have held back the cry of pleasure if you had wanted to. 

Still Dean continued his thrusting into your soaked core. However, he was fighting to stuff himself inside of you this time. Each time he pulled out of your tight channel it was as if your body did not want to let him go and each time he pushed in, he felt larger and larger. I the back of your mind you realized it was his knot. 

“Mine… my Omega” you heard Dean growl as his grip tightened against your thighs as he spread you wider, pulling your hips closer to each other. 

So close to your last orgasm, you found yourself already at the brink of another when Deans knot finally locked him within you and your body began to sing. The pressure so strong and encompassing you thought you’d pass out from just the feel of him. 

You could feel every pulse and jerk of his thick cock as he emptied himself into you. 

The two of you stayed there’d on the furs, with Deans knot holding himself inside you as his arms held his weight above you. 

Slowly, Dean turns the two of you on your sides and you curl yourself into his chest as he wraps his arms around you and presses soft kisses to your head 

Content, you allow yourself to doze off in your Alpha’s arms. The promise of a mating and pups to come.


End file.
